What dreams are made of
by Yunie-chan
Summary: Three years after the defeat of Luther, the Creator, everyone started their lives with that 'special someone'. Will Albel be able to admit his feelings for Sophia? [Albel x Sophia] Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Hiya again! Yeah, I started another fanfic when I haven't even finished SC! Oh well. Anyway, I just had to write it down. The ideas came to me at 2 am in the morning, lol. x.x So it may not make much sense. Or it may be stupid, who knows. O Anyhow, hope ya'll like it! I am in the middle of writing Chapter 2 right now. So yay, I guess. Next time I'll write AlbelxFayt. xD Anyway, please R and R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time nor do I own the characters. And blah de blah. On with the story!

* * *

It has been two years since the defeat of Luther, the Creator. Everyone thought of Fayt and his friends as heroes. They were famous thought the plants. However, Sophia herself could care less. Sometime after the defeat of Luther, she realized she had a crush on 'Albel the Wicked'. Since then, they have been "going out" or as Maria would put it 'one step closer to getting into Albel's pants'. Sophia, of course, would yell at her for assuming such a thing. However, she often caught herself thinking about it and blush. 

Albel, on the other hand, had not changed much from two years ago. He's still the same blood-thristy Albel the Wicked. Except, now he's dating Sophia. Which Cliff and Fayt often tease him about. He however ignores them. Sometimes he hates it when she talks all sweet to him in front of them - no - in public _period_. However, he _tries_ to ignore it by saying "What is it, worm?" Of course, she just smiles and giggles saying, "Aww! You're so cute, Albel-sama!" and then hugs him. He hates it when she calls him that, however, he can never bring himself to say anything, for some reason. He often catches Cliff spying on them and chases after him. He also finds himself going to Maria for help, however, he always says, "If you tell ANYONE this, I'll kill you, worm." She just smirks and says, "Sure, I know. Whatever."

Since Luther's defeat, Lieber and Maria started dating, and Maria fell in love with him. Soon after, they were engaged and moved to Earth. Fayt decided to stay with Nel on Elicoor II and fell in love with her soon afterwards. As for Cliff, he and Mirage have been engaged for quite some time. Mirage soon after the engagement, got pregnant. They then moved back to the Klausion world. Albel and Sophia on the other hand, moved to the Plant Expel. Sophia had never been there before, and Albel well...she basically _dragged_ him there. Well, really, she had give him the puppy dog eyes. When he had ignored that, she pulled his hair and threatened to cut it off (even though she would never do that - seeing as she thinks it's so cute) and it worked. He gave up saying he'd go. Of course, he KNEW he'd regret it later.

* * *

One year later 

It was an ordinary Friday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping...and Albel Nox was snoring as he often does. Sophia sighed. "Sometimes I think I should use ear plugs..." her thoughts were soon cut off by the phone ringing. She ran to pick it up before it woke up Albel. "Hello?" "Maria! How are you? What's up?" Maria chuckled. "Fine, as always. However I do have good news.." "Oh yeah? What's that?" Sophia asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Sophia was shocked, happy but shocked. "Oh my gosh! Really? I bet Lieber's thrilled..." Maria laughed. "Oh, he's more than thrilled. He already has some names picked out! He's even wanting to buy baby clothes and we don't even know the gender yet!" She sighs then chuckles. "Well, that's Lieber for you.." They giggled. "How are you and Albel? Doing good, I hope."

"Yeah, we're doing great! We're having lots of fun!" Maria laughed. "I didn't ask how your sexual life with him was." Sophia blushed. "Maria! That's not what I meant and you know it!" Maria couldn't stop laughing. "Sure, sure. Anyway, can me and Lieber come there to visit and stay for the weekend?" "Of course! You're always welcome!" Maria smiled. "I'm glad! We'll start packing right away! We'll see you both soon, bye!" "Bye!" Sophia then put the phone up. "Maybe I should wake Albel up.."

She walked towards the bed not realizing it was empty. "Albel! It's time to..." She looked at the bed and saw nobody there. "Wh-what...?" Suddenly, she felt someone grab her shoulder. Not wanting to look the person in the eyes, whomever the stranger might be, she threw him over her shoulder. "Hah! I didn't take a year of Karate classes for nothing! ...what!" She looked down on the floor, to see the person she had thrown over her shoulder, when she saw none other than Albel himself. "ALBEL NOX!" She yelled as ge was picking himself up off the floor. She walked up to him and slapped him. Hard. "What the hell was THAT for, worm!" Sophia glared at him. "You know what for! Why did you scare me like that!"

Albel rubbed his cheek, which was now red. "Fool. I was not trying to 'scare' you. I was merely going to ask who it was on the phone, that is all." Sophia's face was turning so red from being angry, it was almost scary. Even for Albel. "Grr.. sometimes Albel, I don't know what to do with you.." Albel grinned. "Hmph, if we are done with this petty arguement, I would like an answer to my question."

Sophia shot him a look. "We are _FAR _from done, Albel Nox! Why I'd.." she was then cut off by Albel kissing her. After the short but sweet kiss, Sophia looked at Albel. "Don't think you can shut me up with that everytime!" she then smiled. Albel smirked. "Hmph! Whatever, fool." he starts to walk out the door when Sophia stops him. "Oh, I forgot! Lieber and Maria are coming to stay for the weekend."

Albel nodded. "Hmph, I will go get extra supplies, then." he starts to walk out again but Sophia steps in front of him. "Wait..." she then throws her arms around him, hugging him. Oddly enough, for the first time, Albel hugs her back, smiling. "I will be back later." Sophia nods. "Okay, I'll take care of things here!" she then kisses him on the cheek before he walked out the door.

Albel started walking towards the store. "It'll be Valentine's Day this Sunday. I will have to ask that blue-haired maggot Maria for help, I suppose..."

* * *

"Hey! Will you hurry up!" Maria shouted across the hall. Lieber looked at her. "Alright already!" Maria shook her head. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you..." Lieber smirked. "I can think of a few things." Mirage hit him on the arm. "Lieber! You know what the doctor said!" Lieber pouted. "I know, I know!" Cliff ran up towards Mirage. "Everything okay?" Mirage nodded. "Yes, let us go." 

Soon they were at the space station. "The ship heading towards the Plant Expel leaves in 10 minutes."

Maria smirked. "Made it! Just in time. Let's go guys!" Liber and Cliff carried the luggage while the girls ran on ahead to save them seats. "Man, this blows!" Cliff kicked Lieber. "Stop complaining or they'll leave us behind!"

Sophia was home, making lunch for everyone when they got here. "Huh..wonder why Albel isn't back yet...I'm worried."

Little did Sophia know, he was out shopping. Trying to find her a Valentine's Day gift. However, he wasn't having much luck. "Stupid holiday. Hmph! Like the maggot deserves it anyway..."

He was walking, lost in thought, when he bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going, fool!" "Yeah? I could say the same to.." the stranger was cut off by a girl running towards him. "Cliff! Are you alright?" Albel looked up to see Mirage standing over Cliff. "What are you fools doing here!" Maria walked over, as did Lieber.

"Guess the surprise is ruined!" Albel looked confused. "What are you talking about, worm?" Cliff sighed. "Maria invited me and Mirage to come along. It was to be a surprise.." Albel made a 'hmph' sound. "I see..."

Maria smiled. "Well then, why are you out here?" "That worm told me to get some extra food..." Mirage looked at him, confused. "I didn't know flowers were considered 'food'..." she said, pointing to the flowers in Albel's bag. He glared at her, however, Cliff was laughing. "Oh! The flowers are for your sweetie, right? It is Valentine's Day this Sunday, afterall..." Maria smirked. "So _that's_ what they were for!"

Albel pulled out his sword. "How do you maggots want to die?" Cliff gulped. "I don't wanna die..thanks!" and he ran. Of course, Albel was in hot pursuit of him, hacking and slashing everything in his way. Lieber, however, was freaking out about the whole thing. And somehow got into that mess as well.

Maria and Mirage sighed. "This is going to be a long day..."

End of Chapter one.

* * *

..and there ya go. xD Hope everyone liked it. XD Sorry if Albel seems a little OOC... x.x I'll try and do better in the next chapter! Anyway, I'll upload the next chapter once it's done! Sayounara, until next time! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Romantic Evening

Hi again! Finally updated the ficcie. Meant to make it longer, but ran out of ideas. The next one will be longer, I promise! Onto the fic, please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean Till the End of Time nor the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Romantic Evening**

"Nel, come back to bed..." Nel shot Fayt a dirty look. "I cannot just ignore the phone!" Fayt sighed. "It's probably the wrong number or something."

Nel shook her head. "It could be important!" she walked toward the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" "Nel, hey it's Sophia.." Nel smiled. "Why, hello Sophia! How are you?" Sophia sighed. "Not good. You see... Maria and Lieber were coming to visit us for the weekend. Well, Albel said he'd go get extra supplies..but he hasn't returned yet. Now I'm worried."

"I'm sure he'll be home soon. Do not trouble yourself with worry so much." Sophia smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, I'll let you go back to Fayt now!" Nel chuckled. "Alright, then keep in touch!" she then hung up the phone. Fayt looked at her as she was getting in bed. "Who was that?"

"Sophia."

* * *

Albel finally calmed down. Cliff and Lieber, on the other hand, were still scared he might try and kill them. They had just arrived back at Sophia and Albel's house, when they heard footsteps running towards the door. And then suddenly, Sophia was standing there and ran towards Albel, running into his arms. 

"Albel! You're back! Do you know how worried I've been!" Cliff found this somewhat funny and started laughing. Albel glared at him, then turned to Sophia. "Hmph. You worry too much, maggot." Sophia looked at him angerly. "Yeah, well, you don't worry enough!"

Maria stepped in. "Stop it you two!" Sophia looked at Maria. "Maria! Sorry, I didn't see you there.." Maria smiled. "I noticed. Cliff and Mirage are also here."

Sophia hugged Mirage and Cliff. "It's been a long time since I've seen you guys!" Mirage nodded. "Yes, too long, perhaps." Cliff also nodded. "Yeah, just call it...a hunch." Everyone giggled. Then they went inside.

* * *

Albel sighed. "Is this really going to work?" Maria smiled. "Of course! She'll have no choice but to forgive you!" 

They had just finished lightning the last candle in the dining room when the oven made a 'beep' noise. "Oh! That'll be your dinner!" She put everything on the table. Now all that was missing was Sophia herself. "Okay! Here's the plan. I'll go tell her to come down here and you, my good sir, wait here. When she comes in pull out a chair for her. She'll like that. And be all sweet and stuff to her. Okay?" Albel growled. Why should he have to do all this?

"Fine worm. Hurry up!" Maria nodded and ran upstairs.

"Maria, why do I need to go downstars for?" Maria sighed. "Because! Now go!" Sophia nodded and left.

As Sophia got closer and closer to the dining room, she could hear music playing. "Is that..." she stopped walking for a minute to listen. "Hey, that's the song me and Albel first kissed to.." suddenly she saw a shadow moving in front of her. "Close your eyes and come with me." she was scared to go at first, but she then listened and did as she was told. The person took her hand and lead her into a lit room. Wherever she was being taken to, she could smell candles. '_What a wonderful smell.'_ She thought. She felt someone grab her hand. She realized who it was right away. "Open your eyes." and she did. Boy was she surprised! "All this... for me?"

Albel nodded and pulled out a chair for her. Sophia took a moment to look around and then back at Albel. She realized he wasn't wearing his usual outfit. That he was wearing a tuxedo! She stared at him. _'He's so handsome!' _she thought. Albel looked at her, then smiled. "Something wrong?" Sophia was shocked. Not once has he said 'worm, maggot' or anything of the sort.

And the fact he's smiling. She shook her head. "No, nothing. What's the special occasion?" she asked, pointing to his tuxedo. Albel smiled. "You." and he leaned over to kiss her.

* * *

"It's going great!" Maria said excitedly. "Well, looks like the captain did it again!" "Yes, it does seem that way." Cliff looked at Maria, confused. "How did you talk Albel into being so sweet and romantic for Sophia?" Maria smirked. "I threatened to cut off all his hair!" 

Lieber and Cliff shook their heads. "You're mean to us men, yannow?" "So what? Got a problem!" They backed away. "N-no!"

"Good!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah. I made Albel all mushy. XP But... I decided to do it different. He'll be back to his old self again in the next chapter, don't you worry. XD 


	3. Chapter 3 The memories

Hi yet again! Here's Chapter 3! I started running out of ideas. If anyone has any suggestions for the NEXT chapter, let me know! Or email me! Onto the next chapter, please R&R! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Till The End of Time nor the characters.

* * *

**What dreams are made of - Chapter 3 - The memories**

It was morning and the sun was shining through the window. Sophia got out of bed and yawned. She looked over to wake up Albel when she saw no one there. She was about to go into her panic-mode, when she saw a note laying on the bedside table. She was afraid to look, but then decided to do it. She began to read.

_Dear Sophia,_

_I went out to do..something. I'l be back soon. I normally would not care to leave a note. However, I don't need you freaking out, love._

_Loving you forever,_

_Your sexy man Albel Nox._

Sophia read it over several times and then finally put it down. "I can't believe it! I never knew he could be so romantic in a note!"

* * *

"Maria, do you really think that was such a good idea?" Maria nodded. "Of course! I can't wait to see the look on Albel's face when Sophia shows him the letter!" she then laughs. Cliff looked worried. "Don't you think this is going too far?"

"No, this is _just _the beginning!"

* * *

Albel was looking at rings. Engagement rings.

"Why am I here? Hmph, am I really going to do this?" Albel stood in deep thought until a familiar voice spoke and shattered his thoughts. "Picked out a ring yet?" Albel looked at Maria. "Hmph. What makes you think I'm going to?"

Maria pointed at the ring in his hand. "That maybe?" Albel quickly hid it. "Hmph. I don't know what you are talking about, maggot." Maria sighed. "Fine, be like that. I know the truth. You want to marry her. Go ahead and do it, doofus!" she then left the store.

Albel started thinking about what she said. '_Maybe I should. Eh. When did I come to be so...soft anyway?_'

Flashback

* * *

_It was nighttime in Airyglyph. Snow was falling like always, and cold as ever. It had gotten colder and colder as the days passed. However, the people of Airyglyph were use to it by now. All except, say, a certain 'captain'._

_Albel started walking up the staircase to the Watchtower. "Damn cold weather! It's freezing. I don't see how anyone can stand this nonsense."_

_He finally reached the top. He leaned over the side to look around and think. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He quickly pulled out his sword and pointd it at the person's throat._

_"Ah! W-What are you doing?" he quickly realized who it was. It was Sophia. He then put away the sword. "Sorry for startling you." He then turned his back to his. "Startled.. isn't the word for it!"_

_Albel sighed. "Don't stand behind me, then." She smiled. "I won't."_

_Silence filled the air, then suddenly Sophia clapped her hands together. "Hey! Why don't we go somewhere...a little more...private?"_

_Albel stood there for a minute. 'Should I really go with this cheerful maggot?' he sighed. 'Well, I suppose I have nothing else to do.' He then looked at her. "Fine, let's go."_

_He followed her into a forest. She dragged him to one of the tiny spring water lakes there. He looked at her. "What is this place?" Sophia smiled. "Duggus Forest. Hardly anyone comes here anymore. Perfect, huh?"_

_Albel made a 'hmph' sound and sat under a tree. She giggles. "Come in with me!"_

_Albel tried to 'shoo' her away, but she somehow manged to pull him to his feet. "Get in! Please?" "No, I did not come here for games."_

_"But..! Just for a few!" He sighed. 'If it'll shut her up.' he nodded. "Fine then, maggot. Have it your way."_

_She jumped excitedly and got in. He proceeded to take off his armor and shirt, and then finally his shoes._

_Sophia could not believe what she was seeing. She was in **heaven**. She looked at his muscular body, his smooth chest, his stomach. She suddenly realized she was staring directly at him and quickly turned away._

_Albel shrugged it off as it was nothing, and got in. She swam closer to him._

_"Albel..." he looked at her with that ever-so stoic face. "What is it, worm?"_

_She swam even closer towards him, until she was partically looking up into his eyes. "I love you..."_

End of flashback

* * *

Albel sighed. "That's why I've changed. It's because of her. Her... and her love for me?" Suddenly, the store clerk came up to him. "Sir, are you going to buy that ring?" Albel looked at the clerk. "Yes."

Outside, Maria was peeking through the window. "Hah! It worked. See, I told you!" Cliff shook his head. "Maria, really, you need to stop butting into their lives, yannow?" Maria hit him in his stomach. "I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm just.. giving Albel a little 'shove', that's all! He obviously needs a little help deciding, so I just helped a bit. That's all!"

Lieber sighed. "Maria.. maybe you should stop trying to get those two together, and let them work it out on their own!" Maria slapped him. "Oh, so you're against me too?" "Uh.. n-no! Of course not, honey!" Cliff sighed. "You're such a chicken, you know that Lieber?" Lieber glared at him. "I am not!"

Maria sighed. "If you two don't shut up he'll hear you! Huh, can't wait to see what Sophia says about _this_! Man, I am _so _good!"

She grinned.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: Wellp, there ya go! Hope you liked this chapter. XD It was a tad bit longer than the last, so yeah. Hope ya'll enjoyed it! XD 


	4. Chapter 4 The dinner

Hi again! XD Another chapter, yepyep. Hope you enjoy! And I'll reply to some of my reviews after the end of this chapter, sorry I didn't do so sooner! Anyway, please R&R! Don't be too harsh! XD lol.

* * *

**What dreams are made of - Chapter 4 - The dinner**

Sophia was cooking dinner when she heard a door slam. '_That **must **be Albel._' And sure enough, it was. He walked in. "When will the food be ready, woman?"

She giggled. "In a few. Go sit down and I'll bring it to you."

Albel groaned but went and sat down at the table like she said to. "Oh! Lieber and Maria should be home soon! Cliff is taking Mirage out to eat tonight. So they won't be joining us."

Albel sighed. '_Not that maggot Maria again._' Just then he heard someone walk in. And it was Lieber and Maria. Just like he thought. '_Damn worms._'

They both sat at the table with him. "Hey Albel. How you doin'?" Albel just glared at Lieber. He never _did _like him. Well he didn't like most people, but he _especially _didn't like Lieber. He was always too clingy to Maria, he thought. Nonetheless, he **had **to be nice. Because he knew Maria would probably cut _all _of his pretty, precious, hair off. And he did _not _want that.

"I am fine, maggot." he said with a growl. Maria eyed him. "Yeah, whatever. What's for dinner, Sophia?"

"Oh! Steak and fries!" Maria clapped her hands together. "My favorite! How did you know?" Sophia giggled. "Lieber told me."

Maria looked at Lieber who was blushing uncontrollably. "That's so sweet!" and she kissed him. Albel just rolled his eyes. '_Hmph. Can they not do that somewhere else? Maggots._'

"Okay, dinner's ready!" Albel smirked. "It's about time. I'm hungry."

* * *

An hour later

"Wow! I'm stuffed!" Maria laughed. "I would imagine you would be, after stuffing your face like there was no tomorrow." Lieber sighed. "Still as harsh as ever, Captain..." Maria looked at him. "What was that!" "Uh, n-n-n-nothing!"

Albel shook his head and dismissed himself from the table. Sophia saw him leaving as she was taking some dirty dishes into the kitchen. '_Wonder where he's going.._' She looked at the table to see Maria yelling at Lieber _again_. '_Guess they won't mind me stepping out for a bit._'

Albel was sitting on the roof, looking up at the stars. '_Hmph. I wonder what that foolish King and old man are doing right now. Not that I care, however, I am curious. Maybe I should go visit them._' He then pulled out something from his pocket. The ring. '_Hmph. What am I going to do about the worm?_' He stopped and thought for a moment. Suddenly, someone came up behind him. He _knew _who it was. That it was her.

"Umm... Albel?" she said as she sat next to him. "What?"

"Umm..nothing. I was just curious where you went off to, I guess." Albel sighed. "I just needed some air, maggot. Not that it's any of your business." Sophia giggled. "Yeah, yeah. Sure."

They sat in silence for a while. Then Sophia stood up. "Well, I'm tired. See you in the morning!" She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Get some rest soon, okay?"

She then walked back inside. Albel sighed.

"Hmm.. maybe I should go afterall.."

* * *

It was bright and early the next morning. Sophia was sleeping soundly when all the sudden, she was woken up by the sound of her bedroom door being broken down. "W-what's going on!" She looked at Cliff with a worried look in her eyes.

"It's Albel. He never came nside last night." Sophia sat there with her mouth open. '_How can that be..?_'

"Maria is tracking him down right now, so don't worry." Sophia jumped out of bed. "But, why didn't he..!" Cliff shook his head. "I don't know. But he.." Then all of the sudden, Maria ran in. "Sophia! We found him!"

Sophia looked both relieved and worried. "Well? Where is he!"

Maria sighed.

"Airygylph."

End of Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! XD Now onto replying to my reviews.. XD

ZeroX2426: Thanks for the reviews! XD I'm surprised anyone reviewed, really. o.o

Ruki: I know. XD They're so cute. Thanks! I'm sorry. It's my first time actually sticking to a fanfic and keep writing, so I'm not that great, nonetheless, thank you so much for the review!

Erica: Thanks. XD I'm glad you like it! Yeah. XD lol, yeah. Although I don't wanna make him too..OOC.


End file.
